


Aoba in Wonderland

by Aidenbanni



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clear, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Minor Mizuki/Sei (DRAMAtical Murder), Multi, Non-Binary Sei, Time Period: Aoba as Sly Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenbanni/pseuds/Aidenbanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba had been yearning for a change from his dull life for so long, that he hadn't even stopped to think about how he would return home. With one large leap, Aoba's silky mop of blue hair had completely vanished into the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba in Wonderland

The crisp summer breeze blew through Aoba's hair gently. 

'Sigh.'

He had been sitting on the swing that overlooked his mother's garden all morning. Ren, his best friend, sat next to him, his nose buried in a large book. Aoba gave Ren's shoulder a soft nudge, hoping to catch his attention, but to no avail. 

"Well if you're so intent on reading that book, then I will find fun elsewhere." 

Aoba pushed himself up off the bench and made his way towards the garden furiously. What gave Ren the right to just ignore him? Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Aoba pushed through the large brass gate leading to the garden. 

'I guess I could entertain myself by trying to figure out the maze.'  
He thought to himself. 

Aoba walked through the two large hedges that marked the start of the maze. 

What was that?

Aoba caught a glimpse of something fluffy and white dash past him, further into the maze. 

A white rabbit..?

Aoba followed after the rabbit, trying his best to keep up with his twists and turns throughout the winding hedges. When he finally managed to catch up with the rabbit he was standing impatiently by a large hole. 

"AH you're finally here master! Now we shouldn't keep the king waiting much longer! Oh... We mustn't be late! "  
The rabbit let out a sigh of relief before disappearing into the hole. 

Did that rabbit just talk?

Aoba had been yearning for a change from his dull life for so long, that he hadn't even stopped to think about how he would return home. With one large leap, Aoba's silky mop of blue hair had completely vanished into the darkness.

Before Aoba had any time to process the previous events he began falling. The fall seemed to continue on for an eternity, giving him time to assess his surroundings. For the first couple minutes it was too dark to see a thing. Eventually the light began to give way, revealing small cupboards and bookshelves hanging from the walls. 

Down   
Down   
Down

How long was he going to fall for?

"I wonder how long I've been falling, surely the rabbit couldn't have survived from a fall of this magnitude?"

Would he even survive this fall?

Well, shit. 

He had been so infatuated with the pearl white rabbit with vibrant pink eyes that his heart had leapt before his head. 

Down   
Down   
Down

It seemed to Aoba that he had been falling for hours. There was nothing much to do, other than look at countless numbers of cupboards, and he quickly became bored again.   
To try and rid himself of the boredom, he began to open and sift through cupboard drawers. Mostly all he found were plates, and he dropped them haphazardly, forgetful of the fact that they could potentially hurt someone. 

Aoba had just begun to fall into a daydream when he hit a pile of feathers, hard, but he felt no pain. 

"I'm not hurt?"  
He murmured to himself, confused at how this could possibly make any sense. 

"Well of course you're not hurt, master!"  
A cheerful voice, that sounded quite similar to the rabbit's voice echoed around the room.

"Who are you?   
Where are you?"

Aoba questioned the voice, his eyes scanned the room thoroughly, finding no sign of the white rabbit. 

"Hm.. You don't remember? Perhaps I brought the wrong Aoba after all."

The voice mused to him, it seemed to be coming from ahead. Aoba stood up, walking fully into the large room. This was the first time he had really had to get a good look at it. Large jars filled with candles floated around the room, illuminating it in a soft glow. The room seemed to be covered from floor to ceiling with doors of all different shapes and sizes. On closer inspection, Aoba noticed a small glass table sitting in the middle of the room. Siting on the glass table were three items, a bottle reading drink me, a slice of cake reading eat me, and a small golden key. 

"Eat me and drink me..huh?"  
Aoba murmured, placing the cake and bottle in his pockets, he grabbed the small key. 

This must go to one of the doors  
It has to. 

Aoba walked along the walls, trying to fit the key into each and every door, but he found it too small for all of them. Frustrated, he sank to the floor, at this rate he would be stuck in here forever.   
This was the first real moment Aoba had, had to himself and he realized just how dry his throat was. 

I guess I am a bit thirsty, come to think of it. 

Suddenly the delicate glass bottle resting in his pocket came to mind. 

Well it does say "Drink Me"  
What's the worst that could happen?


End file.
